


the learning curve

by assholevengers (viktorcreed)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, canon up to s03e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/assholevengers
Summary: Winn thinks Mon-El probably smiles too much for a man who just lost his entire world. Kara smiles nearly just as much but still, it’s been years for her. To Mon-El it’s been a matter of weeks. He tries to keep that in mind when it comes to running tests, and its maybe why Winn lets the daxamite get away with so many little things, but still. He figures it’s a small price to pay, even when it puts him at odds with J’onn.
Or at least that’s what Winn is willing to admit to himself because it sounds a hell of a lot less pathetic then the other truth, the one in which Mon-El cracks a smile and Winn is ready to move heaven and earth for him. Because being absolutely besotted with a gorgeous alien so far out of his league they were practically in different solar systems, is not something Winn is keen on repeating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a longer work however after watching the most recent episode I realize that it's deviated quite a bit from canon so I've lost interest in finishing it up. Still, I figure there's enough introspection and a half decent sex scene to warrant posting. This is a bit of a hatchet job and it ends kind of abruptly too, oh well. Canon up to episode five, enjoy! Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. Feedback heavily encouraged, but not required.

Winn thinks Mon-El probably smiles too much for a man who just lost his entire world. Kara smiles nearly just as much but still, it’s been years for her. To Mon-El it’s been a matter of weeks. He tries to keep that in mind when it comes to running tests, and its maybe why Winn lets the daxamite get away with so many little things, but still. He figures it’s a small price to pay, even when it puts him at odds with J’onn.

Or at least that’s what Winn is willing to admit to himself because it sounds a hell of a lot less pathetic then the other truth, the one in which Mon-El cracks a smile and Winn is ready to move heaven and earth for him. Because being absolutely besotted with a gorgeous alien so far out of his league they were practically in different solar systems, is not something Winn is keen on repeating.

“See, I’m much better at regulating my strength now?” Mon-El says cheerily probably smiling that ridiculously gorgeous sunny smile of his.

Winn nods noting the improvements in his report but refuses to look up because the last thing he needs right now is to watch Mon-El cuddle with a small adorable kitten.

“So, can I go?” Mon-El sounds so hopeful Winn can practically hear his dazzling smile.

No, Mon-El absolutely cannot be dismissed right now, daxamite and kryptonian physiology are so eerily similar it’s important to watch Mon-El’s burgeoning abilities closely. Winn theorizes it’s only a matter of time before Mon-El starts exhibiting a lot of the same powers as Kara and J’onn agrees, keeping those discoveries in check is their top priority at the moment.

“Yeah sure, we’re basically done here.” Winn finds himself saying instead.

Pathetic.

“ _Sugar_!” Mon-El remarks cheerfully as Winn sighs. No one that beautiful should be allowed to be this endearing as well. It was too much! “Can I keep this?” Mon-El asks. Winn looks up to see him gesturing at the small orange tabby kitten—that mewls softly and licks Mon-El right on the nose—and his brain promptly short circuits. Instead of answering with words, Winn is fairly certain that’s impossible at this point, he just nods dumbly.

“Kill me now.” He whines softly to himself, which normally wouldn’t have been a problem except that Mon-El has super hearing and is giving Winn a decidedly confused look. “I have cat.” Winn stutters in an attempt to explain himself, it fails pretty miserably. Most likely because it was barely English, everything about this moment is utterly embarrassing and Winn is more than ready for the ground to open up beneath him.

He clears his throat and try again.

“I have a cat. Cats, actually I have two. So I can help with food and care and everything.” Winn says all in a rush so it comes out sounding more like one long word than a coherent thought.

“Cool. Thanks, bucko.” Mon-El says with a lopsided grin and Winn wholeheartedly refuses to get hard over anyone calling him ‘bucko’. Where did Mon-El even pick that up from?

“I’m gonna call him Streaky. Later, Winn.”

Winn stares fixedly at his shoes and just breathes. He doesn’t look up until his heart starts beating again and when he does Alex is standing there smirking at him all smug and superior. It’s such a ridiculous display, especially considering Alex’s situation with Maggie and all. Not that Winn would ever bring that up because Alex could still totally beat him up.

“How long have you been _creeping_ there?” He grumbles at her boots.

“Long enough.” Alex shrugs. “So that was really hard to watch.”

“Shut up.”

\--

So this is almost as sad as the time Winn spent hundreds of dollars and hours of his life tirelessly working on Kara’s Supergirl suit. Except that it’s so much easier for Winn to pretend he’s only doing this for the sake of Streaky, who needs cat supplies, and not because of his burgeoning crush on Mon-El.

That would be ridiculous and sad.

“So here are your standard food and water dishes, and some actual food. The good stuff, not that FancyFeasts crap. I get them from a local PetShop with their own in store brand its actually way healthier and _tastier_ than the big name brands. I assume, y’know I haven’t tasted it or anything, that would be weird and gross.” Winn is totally babbling and really wishing he could just stop and maybe breathe for a second because it was getting embarrassing.

He reaches into one of the many bags resting at his feet for something to distract himself with and pulls out a lint roller. “You’re gonna need about a dozen of these now, trust me.”

“We have a similar creature on Daxam.” Mon-El starts before he pauses cringing slightly. “Had. We had a similar creature on Daxam.” He sighs wistfully for a moment looking every bit the sad and lost alien he actually was before pushing past it. “Will Streaky grow large enough to ride?”

“Uhh, no definitely not.” Winn says awkwardly. He isn’t entirely sure how to approach the whole, comforting Mon-El emotionally thing yet so he just avoids it mostly. Beyond letting the daxamite know he had a sympathetic ear in Winn if he ever needed it there wasn’t much else Winn felt he could do.

“ _Bumming_.” Mon-El sighs.

“Bummer.” Winn corrects.

“That’s what I said.”

“..Sure, why not?”

Winn spends the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening trying to give Mon-El a crash course in cat raising. It’s difficult, partly because Mon-El is actually distracted quite easily and tends to ask three new questions before Winn can finish answering one, but also because Winn kind of really wants to get down on his hands and knees and lick Mon-El’s abs.

\--

Mon-El is supposed to check in with the DEA three times a week for assessment, but in actuality he only makes it about half the time because Winn is completely spineless. He is however getting better; he’s adopted a new tactic in his last few appointments that have enabled him to get through Mon-El’s assessment with his dignity still intact. For the most part.

“I think Nine is way overlooked in my opinion, and easily my favorite Doctor of the New Who. Although the fact that he never got to meet Donna is one of the world’s greatest tragedies.”

See the trick is, Winn is a babbler—he was always going to babble, there isn’t anything anyone could have done about that, so by giving himself something to focus all of his babbling on it kept him from saying embarrassing things like ‘Kiss me like one of your Daxamite girls, Jack.’ Winn is still trying to live that down, even though he totally played it off by launching into an in depth rant about the many different ways Jack didn’t have to die in the Titanic. Still, it was considerably more difficult to live with himself after the incident.

“We didn’t have television programs or movies on Daxam.” Mon-El says grunting slightly with the effort of lifting the specially designed two-ton weight. It was moving easier now than it had several weeks ago. Winn hypothesizes that the longer Mon-El is exposed to the yellow sun’s radiation the more his powers will grow, only time would tell now. “Kara says we should have a movie night.”

Winn’s head snaps up before he can stop himself, and he’s struck with the sight of Mon-El glistening slightly with sweat and his muscles contracting just so, it’s a terrible idea. “Wha…” he very intelligently replies.

“Kara thinks it would help me learn earth customs. And she says these programs are even better if I watch them myself. Well actually she says I should watch them with you. I have been lacking in male companionship and she believes this would be ‘hitting two birds with one stone’. A euphemism I assume, I’m not really sure why anyone would want to stone a bird.”

“So-so you, huh?”

Mon-El sets the weight down and approaches Winn, breathing labored and sweat still clinging to his skin. Winn isn’t fourteen and therefore doesn’t use terms like ‘spank bank’ anymore but, well…

“Kara is taking me to get a _uPhone_ , but I’ll be by your place after.”

“After?”

“Later, Winn.” Mon-El grins and jogs off while Winn’s brain tries to recalibrate and figure out what the hell just happened.

“I think that technically counts as a date.” Alex smirks leaning smugly against a wall.

“Don’t you have someplace to be?”

\--

Winn is actually a pretty smart investor, he makes enough money to technically be retired by now, but he loves the work he does and the people he does it with. He donates quite a bit, to foster kid advocacy programs, and to the families of his father’s victims. Despite all of that he still has enough money to afford a loft with high ceilings, wide open spaces, natural light pouring in to brighten up the dark corners, and yet his place still feels dwarfed somehow with Mon-El stuffed into it.

He settles on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory because it’s a classic. They’re surrounded by mountains of junk food because you can’t watch a classic like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory without at least trying to eat your weight in chocolate. Winn gets halfway there before throwing in the towel, he figures it’s a hell of a lot less messy than actually throwing up, luckily Mon-El is there to bravely soldier on for the both of them.

There is at least six inches of space between them and Winn can still feel the heat radiating off of the daxamite sitting just too\ his left. He suspects that Mon-El probably runs several degrees warmer than the average human, a fact that became glaringly obvious when Samwise, his white long-haired Persian cat, made himself comfortable in Mon-El’s lap. Samwise tended to be wary of people but he had taken an instant liking to Mon-El. The only other person Winn had seen Samwise do that with was Kara.

If it’s a sign, Winn steadfastly ignores it.

The Oompa Loompas have started singing a cautionary tune about the dangers of overeating when Winn feels Mon-El’s hand lightly brushing against his shoulder so he looks up and Mon-El is just there, in his space. He stops breathing for a second because this close—so close that when Winn blinks he can feel his eyelashes lightly brush against Mon-El’s jawline—Mon-El is so damn beautiful, he wouldn’t be surprised if his heart stopped beating too.

Winn swallows to wet his suddenly very dry throat before he even thinks about trying to speak. “What are you doing?” he asks, or squeaks really. But it’s a manly squeak because that was totally a thing and Winn was totally a man. A manly bear wrestling beer drinking man.

“Seeking male companionship.” Mon-El answers with that sunny smile of his.

And oh, had his hand always been this close to Winn’s thigh?

It’s the shock of it all that keeps Winn quiet. The sheer implausibility of this moment. He doesn’t believe for a second that this is actually happening. Not when Mon-El’s hand closes around the meet of his thigh, squeezing just so. Not when Winn’s cock almost snaps in two trying to stand at attention too fast. Not even when Mon-El cups it through the fabric of Winn’s jeans and Winn’s hips rock up of their own accord because this was actually totally happening.

There’s still a distinct possibility that Winn has lost his damn mind and is now currently hallucinating, not that it matters. Not that Winn would even care.

Mon-El underestimates his strength for a second when he tries to unbutton Winn’s jeans and instead tears the fabric in two, he looks very apologetic though. Gorgeous and apologetic. Winn should be worried about that kind of strength handling his cock, which at this point was more like a petrified tree than anything, instead he’s very aroused by the prospect.

On screen Augustus Gloop’s mother is in hysterics, when Mon-El finally, finally, wraps his warmwarm hand around Winn’s cock. Winn flinches at the contact and can’t stop the soft hiss he lets out between clenched teeth.

Mon-El shushes him soothingly, or Winn figures its meant to be soothing, he is so close to Winn’s ear whispering into it that it really just turns him on even more.

“I’m much better at regulating my strength, remember?” Mon-El says softly directly into Winn’s ear, grip tightening around Winn’s cock ever so slightly just to prove his point.

Winn moans he can’t help it and just nods as hips thrust up into Mon-El’s open fist.

There is no way, no universe that exists in which, Winn can hold out. It just isn’t possible. Because Mon-El is still there crowding Winn’s space, pressing kisses into Winn’s neck, sucking on the soft flesh. Winn feels like he’s being devoured. Mon-El’s grip is firm as he strokes Winn’s cock let’s his thumb play with the pre-cum weeping from the head. Winn almost feels like weeping too.

Mon-El’s teeth bites sharply into the meat of Winn’s earlobe and that’s all it takes. Winn cums with a soft whimper, back arching so deep it borders on painful, and Mon-El strokes him through all of it. Still whispering promises into Winn’s ear that the techie can’t even hope to comprehend.

When the ringing in his ears finally subsides and Winn can actually open his eyes again it’s to the sight of Mon-El sucking Winn’s cum off of his thumb.

“This is way sweeter than mine.” Mon-El says by way of explanation.

“Er, thank-you.” Is all Winn can think to say.

\--

Alex has a habit of talking at Winn, he figures it wouldn’t make a difference whether he was actually there or not, Alex rarely regards him as an actual person. He feels a bit more like a potted plant in her presence, something she can talk out loud to sort out whatever problem she was trying to work through, sometimes it was personal but mostly it was about whatever case she had been assigned. Alex Danvers was smart like Winn was smart, albeit in a completely different field, neither of them really needed feedback to function.

This time however Alex paces around Winn’s desk without saying anything. She looks like she wants to say a lot but can’t get the words out, Winn is guessing this must be Maggie related. He tries to be patient and sympathetic given his own recent embarrassing failings in the romance department, however on her third sweep around his desk he finds he’s had just about enough.

“So, how are things with Maggie?” he asks pointedly, and half expects to get put into a headlock for his trouble.

“I…” Alex trails off, bites into her lip softly in a rare show of nervous awkwardness. “I kind of came out to her and then ran away.” She finally admits, her voice is steady however it lacks its usual biting strength. If Alex had been anyone else that probably would have been a stutter.

Winn blinks at a complete loss of how to respond to that exactly. He didn’t think Alex even knew how to run away. He feels a kinship to her in that moment because it seems no matter how smart they both are neither of them have any idea what to do with feelings.

“Mon-El jerked me off last night and I said thank-you.” Winn deadpans.

There’s a beat of awkward silence.

“Huh. That was polite of you.” Alex finally replies.

“I have a bottle of tequila back at my place that is so large you could probably swim in it.” This is a bit of a gamble, he and Alex don’t really hand out much if Kara isn’t the driving force behind it. But Winn figures if they’re going to wallow in self-pity they might as well wallow together.

“It’s a date.”

\--


End file.
